


The OTHER End

by MsGordo_Writings



Series: The End [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings
Summary: Things to do in higher planes when you’re dead…
Relationships: Connor (AtS)/Dawn Summers
Series: The End [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620076
Kudos: 2





	The OTHER End

**Author's Note:**

> These are the writings of [ MsGordo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile), posted here with the author's express permission in order to preserve them from Yahoo Groups. If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.

**Title: The OTHER End. (1/1)**

**Author: Karen**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Pairing: D/C**

**Synopsis: Things to do in higher planes when you’re dead…**

**A/N: Um…sequel to my fic which covered Lisa Collin’s challenge about Dawn and Connor’s last night on earth. They’re now dead.**

**Dedication: Mel and Annalise, primarily. Cheer up chickies, now the fun can start!**

  
  


Connor reached for the axe he habitually carried at his side and was mildly perturbed to find it was missing, “Crap.” He raised his hands, bunching them into fists and nodded at the glowing man standing before him, “Ok, lets do this the old-fashioned way.”

The Being raised one perfectly sculptured eyebrow, “I assure you there’s no need for that.” He waved a languid hand around him at the meadow drenched in summer sun and dancing with wild flowers, “Welcome to Heaven. Well,  _ one  _ of them.”

Connor peered suspiciously over his clenched fists, “Come again?”

“Welcome to Heaven. Congratulations, you got in!” The Being smoothed his flowing robes, “I imagine you must be delighted.”

“I am?” Connor cocked his head to the side, “And why would that be?”

A slightly bewildered look crossed the Being’s face, “Because you’re in Heaven. Your soul was measured and found to be pure.”

“Right.” Connor coughed self-consciously, “Er…Are you sure you’ve got the right person?” He lowered his fists a few inches, “Connor Angel, The Destroyer, right? I think there’s been a bit of a mix-up.”

“Well I admit it was touch and go there for a while.” The glowing guy gave Connor a vaguely disapproving look and shrugged, “The whole box at the bottom of the ocean thing certainly didn’t do you any favours, but when it counted you came through. Well done.”

Connor lowered his hands back to his side slowly, “Thanks.” He took in his surroundings, “So, this is Heaven? Nice place.” His brow furrowed in a manner very reminiscent of his father, “Hang on, if I’m in Heaven, then that means I’m dead, right?” The fists came up again, “That can’t be good.”

The Being rolled his eyes, “Better than Quortoth again though. Do you remember what happened?” An eager look crossed his face guiltily; “We’ve got copies of your death if you’d like to see it. The younger guides have been watching it all afternoon. Very moving.”

Connor scowled, “My death is being played like ‘Passions’ to a bunch of second-rate Angels? You are  _ so  _ getting a beating.” He moved forward and then stopped as he heard his name being called by a very familiar voice.

“Connor!  _ Connor _ !” Connor turned and watched as his formerly fatally wounded girlfriend came hurtling through the field of wild flowers he stood in and threw herself into his arms, “I’ve been looking for you  _ everywhere _ ! What took you so long?”

“Dawn?” Connor pushed her backwards and stared at her in wonder, “Your stomach…”

Dawn smoothed a small hand over her unmarred waist and smiled radiantly, “All better.” She threw her arms back around his neck with a squeal, “And we’re dead, how cool is that?”

“Um…very cool?” Connor twisted his head round to look down at her doubtfully, “We’re definitely dead?”

Dawn nodded, “Oh yeah, no doubt about it.” She gave his neck another enthusiastic squeeze, “And we won the fight, so that’s a  _ big _ plus.”

Connor blinked, “By dying. We won the fight by dying.”

“Uh-huh.” Dawn pulled back and stared anxiously into her love’s eyes, “You’re ok about that, right?”

“I guess.” Connor shook his head dazedly, “It’s a lot to take in.”

The Being tapped him on the shoulder and said sympathetically when Connor looked at him, “I know, but on the up-side you have eternity to get your head round it. Speaking of which…” The man nodded pointedly at Dawn, “You need to decide where you’re going.”

Connor repeated blankly, “Going? We just got here.”

Dawn patted his cheek, “Yeah, I know, but this is like kind of a waiting area.”

“Heaven’s Grand Central Station, if you will.” The Being put in helpfully “Now you need to think about where you’re going to end up.”

Connor looked at Dawn, “What?”

“Where we’re going to spend eternity, stupid.” Dawn grinned slyly, “I’m thinking somewhere with a hot tub and room service.”

Connor brightened up, “Sounds good to me.” He took her hand in his and nodded at the Guide, “Send us somewhere with that.”

“Hmm.” The Being cleared its throat disapprovingly, “You are meant to be above such mortal concerns when you ascend to the higher dimensions.”

The two recently dead humans stared at him in confusion and said in unison, “Why?”

Dawn snorted, “I gave the best years of my life, actually I  _ gave  _ my life, for the fight. I’ll be damned if I’m not getting some serious smoochie time now I’m dead. Right, sweetie?” 

She looked at Connor who nodded emphatically, “Right.”

“Huh.” The Guide looked at them for a minute and then shrugged, “Well, its not everyday we get champions coming through here. Ok, hot tub and room service it is. Say hi to the others for me.”

“Others?” Dawn frowned as the man raised his hands and snapped his fingers, “What other…Oh!” Both Connor and Dawn jumped as the meadow disappeared abruptly from around them and they suddenly found themselves standing in a hotel lobby surrounded by some very familiar faces.

“Dawnie!” Buffy squealed with delight and rushed forward to hug her younger sister, “I wondered when you’d show up! How are you?”

Connor watched as Dawn was hugged enthusiastically by her sister and then looked up as a low voice said, “Connor.” Angel took his son into his own embrace, “Good to see you.”

“Ahh…” Connor stared over his father’s shoulder at Cordelia, Gunn and Fred as they waved happily to him, “Hi Dad.”

“’Bit!” The deep and well-loved voice echoed around the lobby as Spike bounded through open French windows in tennis whites, “You’re here.”

Dawn’s eyes bugged, “ _ Spike _ ?”

The former vampire took her in his own welcoming cuddle, “Well,  _ technically _ William, but yeah, its me.”

“Oh my God.” Dawn wrapped her arms around his waist, “How are you?”

“Dead…er. How ‘bout you?” Spike’s eyes shone with laughter as he looked down at her.

“Same.” Dawn pressed a kiss to his face, “Oh, its so good to see you!”

“What am I, chopped liver?” Buffy folded her arms and pouted.

“Of course not.” Dawn giggled and reached out for her sister, “Its good to see you too.” She looked around her, “Are the others here?”

Buffy nodded, “Oh yeah, Mom, Wills, Xander, Giles. Even Anya got in but we think she bribed the Guardians.”

Dawn sniggered, “Why am I not surprised?” Her face cracked in huge smile, “Where’s Mom? When can I see her?”

Buffy waved a hand, “She’s out playing golf with Giles at the moment. She’ll be in later.” She slipped an arm round Dawn’s waist and squeezed, “There’s no rush. We’ve got all the time we could ever need.” 

Angel squeezed Connor’s shoulder, “So what happened to you? How did you get here?”

Connor shot his father a wry look, “We died.” His face cracked in a grin at Angel’s glare and he shrugged good-naturedly, “Dawn took a scimitar to the gut and we used the Light of Valazin to kill off the demons that took LA.”

Spike frowned, “What the ‘ell did you use that for? Did you try a binding spell?”

Buffy snorted, “Oh please.” She turned to Dawn, “What about the Eye of Obera? That always used to work for that English Slayer Giles used to go on about.”

“Right. If you wanted all your orifices to bleed non-stop for three days straight.” Angel crossed his arms over his chest, “You should have used that Emzatyc charm.” He nodded sagely, “That always gets the job done.”

Dawn caught Connor’s eye as Buffy threw up her hands and opened her mouth reply and jerked her head backwards. The two newest dead people edged away as Spike, Angel and Buffy started a heated argument and moved out of sight behind a handy pillar.

Connor grinned down at Dawn, “I told you they’d criticise.”

Dawn rolled her eyes, “All about the hindsight.” She peered back at their arguing relatives and then shot him a lusty look, “Wanna go find a hot tub and get nekkid? They’ll keep going for hours.”

“What a coincidence, so will I.” Connor leered and pinched her ass, “Race you up the stairs?”

“You’re on.” Dawn pressed a quick kiss to her eternal love’s mouth, “Come and get me!”

Connor grinned wolfishly as she raced for the far end of the lobby and the wide, sweeping staircase that led to the upper floors, “I’m gonna like it here.” He clapped his hands together happily, “Here I come!”

  
  


**The End.**


End file.
